Size Does Matter
by shanodarkwing
Summary: Naruto and Kiba get into another one of their fights. However, this time its a fight about who is more of a "Bigger man" and about their "sizes" and needless to say both boys want to appear on top and show up the other. KibaxNaruto Yaoi alternate ending added.
1. Chapter 1

Size Does Matters

It was another day in Konoha and Naruto and Kiba were at each other's throats. It had all been Kiba's fault and they both had already almost come to blows several times on the mission, since they both tended to have problems backing down from confrontations. Once one of them started bragging the other started in return to and before they knew it they were at each other's throats.. Neither of them wanted to back down from the other and wanted to prove that they were the bigger man than the other. It all came to a boiling point when Kiba mentioned how he was a Chunin and he was still a Genin and nothing more than a child.

"Will you shut up about that already!" Naruto growled out. Kiba was so damn annoying! All he wanted to do now was show him that he was better than him. But while on a mission, they couldn't fight each other. That's when the idea hit him, he had to fight on a more simple level.

His angry bared teeth soon transformed into a self-satisfied grin. "You might be a Chunin, but I've still got a bigger cock than you."

"What the hell?" Kiba said who was caught off by the random comment. "You do not! And what the hell's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all," Naruto drawled, placing his hands behind his head in a gesture of superiority. "It's just- You know what they say. You can tell everything you need to about a guy by his cock size."

"Screw you!" Kiba yelled. "Besides, I'm way bigger than you are anyway!" "No offense, but I've seen you naked a few times," He held up two fingers close to each other with barely any space between them. "Not too impressive, little Naruto."

"What? Hey! I'm a grower damnit!" Naruto spouted indignantly his face red with embarrassment, he was going to get Kiba for this insult.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that." Kiba said with a smug smile.

"I'm WAY bigger than you are, dog dick!" Naruto yelled as he poked a finger at Kiba's chest, right in the center of the triangular patch of tanned muscular flesh not covered by his jacket. "I bet you need Akamaru to sniff around your crotch every morning to help you find it when you need to piss!"

Swatting Naruto's hand away, Kiba bellowed, "Alright, that's it! We're gonna settle this once and for all!" Getting insulted himself was fine, but bring Akamaru into it and Kiba got mad. His hands moved down to unfasten his pants.

"Huh? What're you." Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, idiot?" Kiba said, his hands pausing at his zipper. He smirked at Naruto. "Get yours out too, unless you're afraid to lose. Loser has to submit to the winner."

"Eh? Errr- Hell no! I mean, yeah, I was just thinking the same thing!" Naruto yelled back, before hurriedly moving to follow Kiba's lead. He wouldn't lose to him, he was going to show him he was the bigger man!

Kiba had his out first, his pants being relatively easy to undo (as he'd discovered to his chagrin once; when Naruto had decided to de pants him in the middle of the village, causing Kiba to flash everything he had under the waist to the noon-day market crowd. From that day forward Kiba had made sure to put on a pair of underwear every morning, despite how much he might like to going commando. His large uncut cock and low hanging balls, freed from their confines, hung down between his legs.

Kiba suddenly laughed as Naruto finished unzipping and lowered his pants, "What, you think you can beat me with that thing?" he said, and looked pointedly in the direction of Naruto's limp member. There was no way around it. Flaccid, Kiba was clearly bigger than Naruto in both girth and length. Naruto's member was small, really small in comparison to Kiba's who was larger than average for most men, the fact that they were still teens and that Kiba was already this big made Naruto's blood boil with anger, and arousal. However, he was not going down without a fight.

"Just you wait!" Naruto seethed trying to not gawk at the large piece of meat between Kiba's legs , "Mine'll be freaking huge! It will be bigger than yours!" He declared as he grabbed

"Hey hey, oak trees don't grow from weeds, little Naruto." Kiba grinned as he removed his shirt revealing his toned upper body and laid a lazy hand over his cock and began stroking it slowly.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you, bastard!" Naruto challenged as he took off his clothes revealing his muscular body to Kiba. Naruto couldn't help but mentally appreciate Kiba's physique, he was large and muscular. He always heard that Inuzuka men were more bulky than others thanks to their genetics, the fact that they were both still young yet Kiba already looked like a hot model made Naruto jealous and also turned on. He then brought both his hand to his own cock and started pumping furiously.

Several long moments passed as the two boys settled themselves down to the ground. They were both in a secluded wooded area so that no one could interrupt them. Kiba choose to lean up against a tree away from other people and Naruto plunking himself down a few feet away on an open patch of grass facing Kiba. Both boys adjusted the speed of their strokes, Naruto slowing down from his frenetic pace, and Kiba speeding up slightly to match him. They didn't want to cum; they only wanted to enlarge their cocks to the maximum size possible to show the other up. Soon, both boys were stroking almost in sync with each other.

The long silence however, interrupted only by the occasional panting sound, or a muffled moan, soon proved too much for the talkative Naruto. He looked over at Kiba, noting the other boy's progress before nudging him with his foot and could not help but feel a bit of jealousy at the size of Kiba's large cock, it was pretty impressive. "Hey, Kiba? Who're you thinking about?"

"Thinking about?" Kiba asked. He was using teasing strokes along the underside of his cock, lifting his hips and thrusting into his hand slightly as he went. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know. Who're you... imagining about now while you're... jacking off?" Naruto panted, a teasing grin on his face. "I bet it's Hinata, right? Or Kurenai-sensei... she might be your sensei man but... Man! She's stacked!"

Kiba blinked. Normally Naruto wouldn't have been that far off. Well, with Hinata Kiba tended to think of her more as a little sister, but the attractive Kurenai had been the subject of more than a few adolescent masturbation fantasies despite the age gap between them. "Well..." Kiba said, his voice trailing off. Lately though, his fantasies had been along different lines... Shikamaru and his muscular build. And whether or not he would consider going out with him or even how his lips felt and even Naruto and his nice tanned body "Er... none of your business! Why? Who're you thinking of?"

Naruto grinned. He continued sneaking glances at Kiba, checking out not only his cock, but other things too, like the light sheen of sweat on Kiba's neck and face, how Kiba's two red facial tattoos seemed to mix in with the flush on his cheeks, and the way his pectorals were heaving up and down inside the confines of his coat in time with his strokes. "Heheh, maybe I'm thinking of your mom."

"Hey!" Kiba protested at that decidedly non-hardon-inducing mental image. "No fucking fair saying stuff like that!"

"Heyyy, if you can't handle the truth..." Naruto said with a twist of his lips and jerked himself faster, "Not my fault your mom's hot."

Kiba aimed a kick at Naruto's side. "Shut up dumbass, that's gross." Crap, he could feel his boner deflating just at the thought of his mother's face. Not only was at his mom, but the woman could be scary as hell. Damn... he could practically feel the blood draining back out of his dick... "Besides, aren't you supposed to have a thing for Sakura or Hinata?"

Naruto yelped at the kick, "Ow, bastard! Of course, I do. Doesn't mean I can't jerk off to other people if I want. Besides I always wanted Sakura, I never really cared for Hinata."

"Whatever man," Kiba scowled, going back to concentrating on the sad state of his own erection. Spitting on his palms, he grasped his flagging organ around the base and started making quick, slick strokes up and down, from the base up to the head and back again. Through his sharpened nose couldn't help but catch the scent of sex, sweat, and aroused pheromones radiating from the other boy jerking himself only a few feet away. He tried to focus all his attention on the feeling of his dick rising to full attention.

Tch, like you're one to talk though... Probably thinking of Sasuke right now..." Kiba said as he started massaging is well formed abs.

"EH? H-hey!" Now it was Naruto's turn to kick Kiba. "Why would I be thinking of that asshole!?"

"Well..." Kiba winced from the kick but grinned anyway, his canines showing. "He IS the only person you've ever made out with, ain't he?"

"I-But-that is-He-" Naruto spluttered, the flashing memory of Sasuke's mouth pressing hard into his own putting him at a loss for words. "That was an ACCIDENT! Bastard!" He went to kick again, but Kiba caught his foot and shoved it away.

"Hah hah! Right!" Kiba said with a barking laugh. It was so damn easy to push Naruto's buttons sometimes.

Naruto went off on one of his anti-Sasuke tirades, but Kiba just smirked and settled back against his tree. If anything, he could smell the scent of arousal getting even stronger from Naruto once Sasuke's name came up. Sure, that could be caused by a rise in testosterone due to Naruto's competition with his teammate, or it could be, well... Kiba's breath hitched slightly as he jerked himself faster.

Truthfully, both boys had reached their full size by now, but neither of them wanted to admit that their current condition was their maximum length, so the contest had somehow evolved into a stubbornly defiant full-blown jerk off session.

"Hahh... is that the best you've got, Naruto?" Kiba mocked him from off to the side. "I thought you said... you were big...?"

""Sh-shut the hell up..." Naruto groaned, keeping is eyes shut and slowing his strokes down some as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He teased himself, only lightly caressing himself now, and switching to playing with his other nipple, keeping himself teetering on the edge.

That is, until Kiba got impatient.

"Hey, Naruto! Open your eyes already!" Kiba yelled. Not stopping his strokes, (though he had to be careful now. One stroke too fast or too long in duration and he could feel he'd be cumming all over the place) Naruto opened his eyes wide enough to glance in Kibas's direction. When he saw what he was looking at though, he couldn't help but widen them further in surprise.

What he saw was Kiba , splayed out on the ground. His hands were resting on the ground behind him, propping him up so he could throw a satisfied look at Naruto. His toned muscular body covered in a light coat of sweat and heaving from the action But those weren't what drew Narutos's attention and made his mouth water. No, what he focused all of his attention on was Kibas's penis, sticking straight up out of Kiba's groin on it's own without benefit of Kibas's hands like some kind of phallic flagpole. The thing really was enormous! "Heheheh..." Kiba snickered, flexing his thighs and bucking his ass lightly off the ground, causing his penis to wobble slightly in the air. Precum adorned the tip, dribbling slightly at each light buck. "Told you so!" he said proudly

And, well, seeing a sight like that, there was really only one thing for Naruto to do. Naruto descended on Kibas's swaying erection like there was no tomorrow. "Ah! Ah, Naruto, what're you...!" a shocked Kiba managed to say, but Naruto didn't answer, his mouth being otherwise occupied at the moment wrapping itself around as much of the length as he could. Kiba almost tried to tell him to stop but the feel of Naruto's tongue almost immediately cut short his protests and all he ended up doing was moaning loudly and thrusting into Narutos's mouth.

It ended up being a quick job since Naruto was already on the edge. "Ahn, Naruto- I... oh, keep doing that- you're... AhhHH!" Kiba cried out, and Naruto got a giant mouthful of Kiba's seed Naruto collapsed onto his back on the forest floor, momentarily drained and swallowed the cum with a gulp, before licking at the corner of his lips where some had leaked out.

"That was good Naruto, but now for the real fun," said Kiba with a cocky grin as he watched a humiliated Naruto sit up. Truthfully, he enjoyed Naruto's blow job a lot and to make it better he proved himself more of a man than Naruto.

"Fine whatever," Naruto said trying his best to contain his rage and being humiliated by Kiba. "What do you want?"

Kiba took a step towards Naruto and before Naruto could react, he felt a thud across his face. "Ha now who has the bigger cock?" Kiba said tauntingly as he swung his cock again and struck Naruto in the cheek with his large cock. "Remember the loser submits to the winner."

Naruto shot Kiba a glare that could kill, not only had Kiba demonstrated that he was more dominant he was starting to feel a strange warm feeling of arousal inside of him as Kiba slapped him with his large cock. He looked up at the gloating Inuzuka, from his carved legs, to his hard abs, and his large muscular chest; Kiba definitely had a more built upper body in comparison to him and he couldn't help but feel that he wanted it, badly.

Kiba kneeled down in front of Naruto and looked him in the eye, Naruto couldn't help but see a hint of warmness in those eyes that were more dominating. The next thing Naruto knew Kiba shoved his tongue into his mouth and their lips met as he felt Kiba's tongue easily dominate his. Naruto let out a moan as the Inuzuka held the kiss for what felt like an eternity. Naruto felt Kiba's had lightly massage his chest and abs while it worked its way downward and gave his cock a squeeze. Naruto couldn't contain the excitement anymore and felt himself release all over the ground in front of him but could react as Kiba pulled him into a deeper kiss. He almost felt sad when Kiba pulled away, " I just want you to admit who is the bigger man," Kiba said into Naruto's ear as he then began to nibble and bite down onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a loud moan, "Y-You are the bigger man,"

"That's what I wanted to hear and now you are mine," Kiba said with a smirk as he pulled Naruto in for another kiss. He then bit down onto Naruto's neck officially making him his bitch. "Now how about you bend over and we continue?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto gulped while staring at Kiba, his muscular body and large cock made him feel like an animal about to be hunted, yet he also felt a warmth that Kiba would always be there to protect him and give it to him. He only nodded his head as he turned over and showed his backside to Kiba.

"Man Naruto you have a nice ass," Kiba said spanking it causing Naruto to moan. Kiba continued to spank Naruto causing the blonde to moan in pleasure into his back side was sore and red.

"Well here I go," Kiba said as he stroked his already hard member.

Kiba gently inserted himself into Naruto who moaned and grunted in pleasure as Kiba slowly entered him. Kiba then started to thrust into Naruto causing the blonde to moan in pleasure as he was pounded by his new alpha male. Kiba then started to go faster, he knew that Naruto had a lot of energy and stamina and as he continued to go faster he heard moans and groans from Naruto who howled, moaned, and grunted in pleasure, these sounds were music to Kiba's ears and they turned him more. I

It was no surprise to either Naruto that Kiba was an animal when it came to sex, since after all he was more in touch with his wild side and instincts. He felt strangely happy to be Kiba's bitch as he felt Kiba continue to assault his backside. Afterall, since he had the will of the fox it felt only natural for Naruto to submit to the more beast of a man that was Kiba.

Kiba did not go easy on him and he made sure that Naruto knew who the bigger man and the alpha male between them was. So Kiba when all out on him, turning Naruto into a raving and moaning mess on the ground as he thrusted harder and went faster. Eventually Kiba could not hold it anymore and released his loud into him causing Naruto let out a howl as Kiba filled him up.

"I hope that this teaches you who the real man is," Kiba said with a smirk on his face. He let out a laugh as he watched Naruto sit up, his naked body covered in dirty and other fluids. Kiba realized he still had a little more in him so decided to do one last thing. He let it loose on Naruto, he laughed as he saw his seed cover Naruto's muscular upper body. "Man Naruto I still have so much in me, I cannot believe to think that you thought that you were bigger than me. Let this be a lesson to you to never challenge a real man." Kiba said pointing to his himself.

Naruto moaned as he felt Kiba's seed it him, he felt humiliated but he strangely like it a lot and wanted more of it from Kiba. In the end Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being dominated by a real man.

"Man Naruto I can tell that you enjoyed that a lot; how about this, when you feel the need for a real man again just come to me do you understand?" Kiba asked Naruto while looking at him with a piercing gaze. Naruto only nodded. "I want a verbal answer," Kiba growled.

"Yes," Naruto mumbled.

"Yes What and Why?" Kiba said. He wanted to milk this out to the end.

"Yes Kiba, no Alpha. I want you to make me feel like a man more because you are a real man," Naruto said looking Kiba in the eye. Kiba laughed, he realized that Naruto was now his bitch and that now he was the bigger man of the two.

AN

Hope you all enjoyed it, my first lemon. It's a one short one for now. I may make an alternate ending where Naruto is bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Ending: Naruto's Bigger

Kiba was pumping his member as hard as he could, he wanted to beat Naruto to show him off, yet he felt like he was loosing steam. "Hey Kiba take a look," Naruto called out in a taunting voice," Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto and his mouthed dropped at what he saw. Naruto stood up with his cock, it was larger than anything he had seen and was definitely bigger than his. He growled in anger; he could not believe that Naruto had the bigger cock out of them. He was out of breath as he stared at Naruto's cock like it was some foreign object. He was still on his knees and his cock was still throbbing and just ready to let loose.

Naruto let out a laugh, "I knew that I was bigger, you know what that mean?" He said with a devilish smile. Kiba gulped as he took in Naruto's figure, his large cock was between his toned legs and underneath his muscular upperbody.

Naruto approached him, standing before Kiba and he frowned somewhat mockingly. "You were talking all that stuff ." He began, moving his hand out towards Kiba's cock and then just simply smacked it with his hand watching as it swayed from side to side. "You were so cocky, so sure and so eager to show off your big dick. And look at you now." Again, and again, and again, Naruto smacked his cock, getting a thrill watching Kiba's small cock bob back and forth and from side to side like a pathetic piece of grass. "Where is your confidence now?." He said as he slapped Kiba's cock. "Where is your big cock?" Smack This time he didn't just smack Kiba's cock as he smacked both his cock and his balls at once.

Kiba was biting his lip to keep from making a sound as his cock was smacked around by Naruto. As much as he hated to admit it he was finding the situation kind of hot, after all Inuzuka's were meant to submit to more dominant men

"But you're dick isn't big it is freaking small!" This time instead of using his hand, Naruto smacked Kiba's cock with his own smirking as he heard a small sharp gasp escaped Kiba's lips. "You are dick is smaller than mine and since I won I get what I want right?" He slapped Kiba's cock with his own, even using his cock to bat around Kiba's balls watching them swing around from each swing of his cock. "You were so proud and prideful! And look at you now! You are not a real man but a little puppy!" He once more smacked Kiba's cock and balls with his cock enjoying the sense of power he had over his rival.

With a loud moan slipping out of his lips Kiba bucked as his cock spewed a load of pent up cum all over Naruto's abs, the pleasure dropping him to his knees in the aftermath of his orgasm. Naruto was surprised at what Kiba did, "Hey now clean this up, bad boy," he said slapping Kiba on the cheeks like a naughty dog.

Kiba glared daggers at him as he walked on all fours to Naruto and licked his seed off of Naruto's abs. Naruto moaned the entire time, "That tickles puppy, now for my reward, bend over now," He ordered. Kiba grunted and complied, he then felt Naruto removed his headband from his head and wrap it around his neck like a collar. "There now you are like a dog, no you are my dog now," Naruto said with a smirk and a laugh.

Kiba let out a moan as he felt Naruto spank his ass.

"You really want this don't you Kiba? You want my big dick inside you, don't you? You want to experience a real man!" Naruto said with a smirk looking down at Kiba who gulped and glared at him.

He brought the head to Kiba's entrance and slipped inside. Kiba groaned as his cheeks clenched around the intruding member. He strangly did not protest, after all in the animal kingdom it was natural for one to submit to the more dominant man.

Kiba's ass seemed to open right up, as Naruto's cock slid in with ease after he was fully prepared. He then buried himself inside of Kiba who let out a sound that was between a yelp and moans. Naruto loving the feel of how tight Kiba was, his insides enveloping his dick. Kiba flushed, having Naruto's cock so deep inside him. After a while of inactivity, however, Kiba was starting to get restless. He tried to move, to cause some friction, but with Naruto gripping his hips, he couldn't do anything.

Naruto removed his hands from Kiba's waist and brought them to his chest. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his chest against Kiba's back. He began to caress Kiba's chest, He brushed his big hands across Kiba's abs, lightly pinching each bump. He kissed Kiba's neck, biting down with force. Kiba moaned, making Naruto smile. He brought his hands to Kiba's pecs, kneading them with his meaty fingers.

Naruto leaned closer to Kiba's head. His mouth just behind his ear. Kiba could feel Naruto's hot breath on his ear. The warm sensation of Naruto's breath, combined with the feeling of his cock inside made him blush harder.

Adjusting his body, Naruto leaned up and moved his hands to Kiba's hips. Slowly, he began thrusting into Kiba. Ever slowly, he pulled his cock out until only the tip remained. Then, he inserted his length back into Kiba, keeping his slow motions. Kiba whimpered as Naruto continued his slow thrusting.

"You want me to go faster?" Naruto said, knowing the response. Kiba said nothing, only nodding slightly. "What was that? I didn't catch what you said." Kiba let out a sigh, as Naruto reentered him.

"Yes." Kiba finally said, his voice and body shaking. He had finally given into it, he wanted to be Naruto's bitch

Naruto was totally lost in the sensations of feeling the tightness around his cock. He plowed into Kiba, wanting him to feel nothing but pleasure. Besides that, the only sounds in the room were of their labored breathing and the sound of Naruto's balls slapping Kiba's ass. Kiba's ass was clenched around his member, driving Naruto mad.

He felt his balls tightening, and knew he would soon come. Naruto began to thrust harder and faster, getting deeper into Kiba with each thrust of his hips. Kiba moaned louder as Naruto's cock hit his prostate with force.

"Are you close, Kiba?" Naruto asked as his breathing became heavier. Kiba could only move his head slightly, his body numb with pleasure. "Good. Me too. Let me see you cum, little puppy." With Naruto still deep inside, he flipped Kiba onto his back. Kiba's cock bounced in time with Naruto's thrusts.

Kiba let out a huge moan as Naruto's cock slammed into his prostate. His balls tightened, and he came. Kiba came, he clenched his cheeks even harder around Naruto. That was the driving force to his climax. Naruto came with a loud moan, shooting deep inside of Kiba. Kiba felt his insides filling with Naruto's seed. When he was done, Kiba lay on the ground out of breath and energy trying to process the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had just dominated him

"Man you are tired already? I can't believe how low your stamina is. It's almost like you actually enjoy losing and getting pounded by another ninja," Naruto insulted Kiba who had no answer but for gasping in exhaustion while slumping back against the tree.

Bracing his hands astride Naruto's head against the rough bark, Naruto leaned over the defeated ninja to rest his prevailing erection triumphantly next to Kiba's flaccid cock which was rested on his legs like a limp warm "See? I'm still up but you're just a puppy with a small cock, a boy really."

"Hey," Naruto went on matter-of-factly, raising himself a bit higher so that his large dick was square in Kiba's face as his hand snuck forth to play with it again. "I know you're already down and all but I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking one more Kiba?" Naruto said with a cocky smile as he jacked off his cock some more and shooting off another strong ejaculation. Kiba winced and moaned as he felt Naruto's seed cover his tanned muscular upper body. He tried not to show how much he liked it but he liked it a lot, something about being the bitch really turned him on.

"That will teach you to think you are more of a man than me," Naruto said with a cocky smile. With that Naruto turned around and got his clothes, Kiba couldn't help but stare at Naruto's fine ass, something in him awoke, he realized he did not mind being Naruto's bitch. He actually liked being manhandled. "Oh one more thing," Naruto said stopping. "You owe me ramen for a week." Naruto said as he went and got his clothes. Kiba sighed and rested underneath the tree letting Naruto's seed dry on his body, he didn't bother washing it off, because he realized he actually enjoyed it.

**AN**

**Well this story became popular. My friend and I wrote it a long time ago when we started writing and it was one of my first lemons, but we never posted it until a while ago. I know it is not good in terms of quality but I wrote this with a friend for fun. Since my friend no longer works with me anymore I decided to write this second chapter for him. **

**Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. I no longer plan on writing in the Naruto fandom because of harassment so consider this my last Naruto fic for a while.**

**Obligatory in real life size does not matter when it comes to sex. But hey it is fanfiction.**

**So do you prefer big Naruto or big Kiba?**


End file.
